


Однажды наступит мир

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Master/Servant, OTP Feels, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Стоя под нависшими деревьями, они ощущали тепло друг друга.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 3





	Однажды наступит мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once, All in Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616573) by [ragnarok89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89). 



Они искали это, как мотыльки ищут мерцающий свет.

Арчеру казалось, будто он искал это уже тысячу лет. Ещё до начала Войны Святого Грааля его идеалы сгнили, оставив после себя один благородный фасад. Будучи контр-хранителем, он желал только отпущения грехов, которые не смог побороть.

Рин знала, что должна была сделать всё возможное, чтобы выиграть Войну Святого Грааля. Она должна была сосредоточиться. Знала, что оставалась человеком на протяжении всего противостояния, но иногда она чувствовала, что это не так. У неё не было времени на проявление слабости, она не имела права на уязвимость. Не должна была чувствовать ничего, кроме одиночества.

Арчер находился рядом с ней, и Рин чувствовала, как замирало её сердце. Стоя под нависшими деревьями, они ощущали тепло друг друга. Солнце уже садилось, бросая на землю последние оранжево-красные блики, прежде чем начнётся долгая ночь.

Рин обычно говорила то, что у неё на уме, не заботясь о чужой реакции, но только не в этот раз. Она не знала, что случилось, хотя должна была. Повернувшись лицом к Арчеру, Рин протянула руку и прикоснулась к его лицу, притягивая к себе.

 _Мой слуга, мой Арчер_.

Поколебавшись, Арчер наклонился к ней, и тогда Рин прижалась своими губами к его, втянув в глубокий поцелуй.

 _Тосака Рин, я весь твой_.

Этому чувству не суждено было длиться вечно, не в этой жизни. Неизвестно, смогут ли Рин и Арчер получить Святой Грааль. Они могут не выжить. Они могут не стать одним целым, как бы сильно того ни хотели.

Рин не желала обсуждать это сейчас, а Арчеру было всё равно, что случится дальше.

Он оторвался от Рин, крепко сжав её плечи, будто боялся, что всё это происходило во сне. Рин же задыхалась от реальности, её сердце бешено колотилось. Арчер уткнулся лицом в её шею и крепко обнял.

Внутри Рин зародилось глубокое чувство. Она не могла не ответить на его объятия — просто не могла — и Арчер внезапно осознал, что не хотел, чтобы этот момент заканчивался.

Спустя столько времени, потраченного на поиски, они на миг потеряли, а затем нашли _друг друга_.


End file.
